1. Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for calibrating a depth image, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for calibrating a depth image based on a relationship between a depth sensor and a color camera.
2. Description of Related Art
A depth sensor performing triangulation using a structured light, for example, Microsoft Kinect, may obtain a result including an error when employed by an end user, due to assembly tolerances during production and errors in optical portions.
Also, a geometric relationship between a depth sensor and a camera may need to be obtained when a texture of an object is extracted through simultaneous use of the depth sensor and the camera. When a precise definition of the geometric relationship is absent, an error may occur with respect to texture information associated with an object on which a three-dimensional (3D) reconstruction is to be performed.
A conventional apparatus for calibrating a depth image may obtain a geometric relationship with a color camera, based on a depth image measured by a depth sensor, and thus, a depth image calibrated by the conventional apparatus for calibrating the depth image may include an error due to an error included in the depth sensor.
Accordingly, there is a desire for a method of calibrating an error of a depth sensor, and calibrating a depth image through obtaining a geometric relationship between the depth sensor and a color camera